


puisi dari bintang

by Cineraria



Series: bahtera di lautan kata [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Poetry, Romance, Typos, birthday gift
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: "Suratmu diantar bintang jatuh ke pelukanku"─lagi, Hatano dibuat terpana oleh bait puisi yang dikirim anonim itu.[Fan-fanfiksi dari 'sebelum fajar menjelang' karya madeh18]#Hyacinth2318





	puisi dari bintang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namseokspb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namseokspb/gifts).



> Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dari penulisan fan-fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Ini adalah fan-fanfiksi dari 'sebelum fajar menjelang' milik madeh18, mengambil setting setahun setelah cerita asli.

 

Sudah kuterima

  
Seuntai bintang yang kau selipkan  
  
Dalam amplop biru muda

Secarik kertas itu ditemukan Hatano dalam amplop putih. Tidak ada nama. Tanpa pengirim. Kosong. Hatano tidak tahu dari siapa dan bagaimana amplop itu terselip dalam tasnya.

Hatano membaca ulang kalimat dalam pesan tadi _. Puisi pendek?_

Hatano mengingat-ingat. Dia meninggalkan tas ini di atas kursi dalam kelas sepanjang jam kuliah. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan saat dia keluar kelas, lalu kembali dari toilet, tadi siang.

Lalu siapa yang menaruhnya?

“Dari fans-mu mungkin, Hatano _,”_ tanggap Jitsui singkat.

Kertas pholio dengan gambar panel-panel komik berserakan di ruang duduk. Televisi mati. Mereka bertiga tengah menikmati angin yang membawa aroma rempah dari jendela tetangga sebelah.

“Mungkin, ditaruh saat kamu keluar kelas,” Miyoshi menganalisa.

“Memangnya kamu lihat?”

Gelengan kepala Miyoshi cukup membuat Hatano berdecak.

“Aku nggak tahu kenapa mesti malu-malu. Menyedihkan, ada yang mau nulis kalimat seindah itu untuk orang sepertimu.”

Ada gumpalan kertas mendarat di dahi Miyoshi.

“Kalau nggak bisa bantu, lebih baik diam. Aku tahu kamu iri karena surat dari fans-mu isinya gombal semua.”

Hatano mengabaikan gerutuan Miyoshi dan kekeh tawa Jitsui. Dia bangkit menuju kamar.

Dipandanginya lagi amplop putih itu. Bersih tanpa noda. Lalu kertas berwarna biru muda, bentuknya persegi panjang. Ada bekas lipatan dengan lubang di pinggirannya.

Hatano merasa tidak pernah berkirim surat─tetapi kemudian ingat, dia pernah mengirim surat berisi bait puisi, kepada _seseorang_. Setahun yang lalu.

_Mungkinkah ini ... ?_

Hatano menolak kemungkinan itu. Suratnya tidak pernah dibalas. Kasak-kusuk yang beredar bilang bahwa d _ia─_ gadis penerima puisi itu─sudah jadi milik orang lain, mematahkan harapan Hatano.

Mata Hatano memindai keranjang sampah lalu laci meja tulis dekat jendela. Kertas memo dikembalikan ke dalam amplop. Sayang kalau puisi seindah itu masuk tong sampah.

***

 

 Suratmu diantar bintang jatuh ke pelukanku

  
Serta kertas yang memerangkap suaramu

─lagi, Hatano dibuat terpana oleh bait puisi yang dikirim anonim itu.

Ini kali kedua. Ada faktor kesengajaan ketika jam istirahat tadi Hatano pergunakan untuk pergi ke kantin.

Dugaan Hatano benar. Amlop putih berisi kertas _notes_ biru muda itu datang lagi.

Ransel Hatano ditinggal dalam keadaan tertutup. Beruntung dia membawa serta ponsel dan dompetnya keluar. Lagi pula, tidak ada benda bermerek yang dimiliki mahasiswa tingkat akhir sepertinya yang sibuk skripsi.

Hatano juga tidak cerita pada Jitsui maupun Miyoshi. Dia ingin menikmati permainan ini, sambil menerka-nerka pelakunya.

Besok, akan ada bait puisi baru yang menyusul ke dalam laci meja.

***

 

 Kau bintang, di puncak kubah langit malam

  
Aku mengeja namamu dalam kegelapan  
  
Rinduku tenggelam, jatuh ke dasar kolam

Hatano kecewa. Dia berharap puisi kali ini sedikit lebih panjang─ternyata sama pendek seperti kemarin.

Kali ketiga dan dia masih ingin bermain dengan rasa penasarannya.

Hatano menaruh tiga lembar kertas _notes_ sejajar di atas meja. Dia membaca ulang bait demi bait. Maknanya berkesinambungan satu sama lain. Jelas, ini dari orang yang sama.

Puisi itu ditulis tangan, dengan _font jenna sue_ yang halus dan indah. Penulisnya bisa dipastikan wanita.

Hatano mengesampingkan keinginannya untuk menemui Kaminaga─si _playboy_ itu punya banyak kenalan wanita; bisa membantu penyelidikannya. Namun, daripada menghadapi risiko ditertawakan musuh sehidup sematinya, lebih baik puisi ini disimpan saja.

***

_Aku ingin bicara dengan bahasa senja yang cahayanya menerpa wajahmu kala berdiri di tangga itu._

_Tetapi langkahku terpaku dan aku ditelan kerumunan asing_

_Dan bentang jarak itu setinggi pencakar langit_

_dan sejauh jalanan basah yang disapu hujan_  
  
---  
  
Puisi keempat lebih panjang. Ditulis di atas kertas _note_ yang lebih lebar.

Puisi itu dibaca berulang kali. Hatano mencoba untuk menggali pesan tersirat yang ingin disampaikan padanya.

Seorang pengagum bintang. Kemarin, Hatano (serasa) dipuja bagai bintang yang menerangi malam.

Sekarang, puisi ini menyiratkan makna Hatano sebagai sosok yang dikagumi. Bahwa semenjak lama _dia_ menjadi fans rahasia, dan belum punya keberanian untuk mengungkap perasaannya.

Agak berlebihan, tetapi Hatano tidak bisa menyangkal. Metafora yang digunakan mengandung makna puitis, dengan diksi sederhana, namun menyentuh jiwa.

Hatano teringat puisi tak terbalasnya yang dulu. Dia berharap di sela keraguan, _gadis_ itulah pengirim amplop ini.

*** 

_Aku menyusun jembatan dari suara dan kata-kata_

_Lalu menitinya dan tertatih di ambang lembah keraguan_

_Sementara bayangmu berlarian di antara warna dan bebatuan_

_Angin menyibak aromamu, aku ditarik pusaran rasi bintang_  
  
---  
  
Hari kelima semenjak Hatano menerima puisi.

Dia-yang-enggan-diketahui-namanya sudah mengambil satu langkah berani untuk mendekat pada sang bintang, pikir Hatano.

Terbesit bagi Hatano untuk bicara dengan yang lain─berbagi kesenangan. Tetapi, dia memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam.

Entah siapa fans rahasia itu, Hatano akan berucap terima kasih padanya nanti.

Setiap kali berjalan pulang menuju penginapan _,_ Hatano menggenggam tas selempangnya erat-erat. Takut amplop itu akan tercecer atau hilang. Ada kebahagiaan yang tak terlukiskan. Puisi-puisi ini memberinya pengharapan, bahwa hidupnya berharga; ada lebih banyak mereka yang mengambil manfaat darinya tanpa dia sadari.

***

_Aku ingin bicara dengan bahasa bintang yang saling menyapa dengan kerlip cahaya_

_Tetapi kata-kata berlarian di antara meja dan lantai kaca_

_Cukupkah ini bagimu, wahai Altair yang bertakhta di ufuk utara?_  
  
---  
  
Hatano baru menyadari─tepat setelah lewat dua hari sementara tasnya kosong dari sasaran amplop: ini kiriman puisi terakhir.

Iseng saja Hatano menyeletuk pada dua kawan karibnya.

Yang aneh adalah tanggapan mereka. Baik Jitsui maupun Miyoshi tidak ada yang terkejut─puisi itu datang dalam enam hari berturut-turut, lalu terhenti.

“Kamu suka ya, dikirimi rayuan murahan begitu?”

Miyoshi nyaris melempar kertas puisi. Tangannya ditahan Hatano yang menarik kembali lipatan kertas itu.

“Bukan! Rasanya aneh saja. Tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa pemberitahuan. Lagi pula isinya bagus, Miyoshi. Bukan rayuan murahan seperti punyamu.”

“Kenap tidak cari tahu sendiri, Hatano?” Jitsui memberi saran. Dia sedang menggunting kertas.

“Cari tahu sendiri? Bagaimana caranya? Jangan-jangan, sebetulnya kamu tahu pengirimnya ya, Jitsui?” Hatano mengungkap kecurigaannya.

“Memangnya aku terlihat mencurigakan ya? Selama seminggu kemarin?”

Hatano bergidik saat Jitsui menodongkan gunting.

“Tidak. Bukan. Kamu bersih dari tuduhan,” kata Hatano.

Hatano memikirkan kemungkinan Jitsui terlibat. Dalam seminggu, ada tiga hari saat Jitsui berada satu ruang kelas yang sama dengan dirinya. Tiga hari selebihnya, Hatano pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan amplop tersebut ditemukan dalam sepatunya yang ditinggal di loker. Utusan─yang dikirim anonim─itu punya akses untuk mengetahui kegiatannya─kalau bisa dipastikan sebagai penguntit.

“Kalau kamu memang ingin tahu,“ kata Miyoshi, “datangi saja Kaminaga. Dia punya apa yang tidak kamu punya.”

Hatano mencibir tak suka. Itu bukan solusi yang ingin dipilihnya. “Daripada menemui bangsat itu, lebih baik aku cari sendiri.”

“Nah, begitu _donk_ , Hatano _.”_ Jitsui terkikik. “Saranku adalah yang terbaik.”

“Aku nggak pakai saran kamu, Jitsui. Ini murni pertimbanganku sendiri.”

* * *

Kejutan. Esoknya, secarik _notes_ ditemukan tergeletak di meja kelas Hatano. Tanpa amplop. Kalimatnya singkat: _temui aku di Taman Lembah Bintang, kalau kau ingin tahu._ Hatano tidak sabar.

Hatano memacu langkah di tepi jalanan komplek. Toko-toko terbuka pintunya di kanan kiri. Cahaya lampu dari dalam toko menerangi trotoar bata. Matahari baru tenggelam dan langit mulai gelap.

Hatano mendongak sebentar. Dia melihat tiga bintang musim panas yang bersinar paling terang. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah Altair yang disebut-sebut dalam puisi.

Hatano tidak tahu pasti di mana letak _Taman Lembah Bintang._ Dia yakin itu kode semata─kalau tidak nama yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ada sepetak kecil taman di ujung perumahan ini. Letaknya menjorok di atas tebing. Dibatasi pagar kawat berduri. Saat berdiri di sana, akan terlihat lanskap kota dengan jalan raya di bawahnya. Sementara langit berbintang membentang sejauh mata memandang.

Hatano berbelok ke arah tikungan. Tepat ketika sampai di ujung lorong, dia melihat rimbun pohon dedalu.

Di balik petak bunga antara pohon palem dan tiang lampu, Hatano melihat siluet wanita. Dia menguasai diri untuk tetap tenang, setelah bergumul dengan detak jantungnya yang tak keruan.

_Gadis itu ...._

Hatano tak ragu untuk mendekat.

***

“Lihat,” kata Hatano. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

“Siapa yang tertangkap basah sudah mengirim tulisan aneh pada lelaki yang tidak dekat dengannya ...” Ada tawa kecil yang menyela. “... Marie?”

Hatano menatap Marie dengan takjub bercampur kelegaan. Marie lah pelaku di balik puisi anonim itu.

“Lebih tepat kau yang terpancing, Hatano,” Marie berkilah.

Gadis itu berdiri, membalas tawa Hatano dengan senyuman. “Dan puisi itu bukan tulisan aneh. Kubuat khusus untukmu. Sudah baca, kan?”

Gadis pengagum bintang itu kini berhadapan dengan bintangnya, demikian pikir Hatano memuji dirinya sendiri.

“ _Hmm ..._ Yeah. Puisi yang menghibur, tapi kenapa?”

“Balasan bagi yang dulu.”

“Yang dulu? Kupikir kau tidak peduli?”

“Sudah lama terpikir untuk membalas puisimu, tapi─”

“─kau lebih menuruti keraguan.”

“Tepat seperti itu.”

“Itulah kenapa tidak kau berikan langsung padaku?”

“Orang senang diberi kejutan, dan kau terlihat menikmati permainan ini. Iya kan?”

“Aku penasaran bagaimana caranya?”

“Jitsui─”

“Apa? Kau sekongkol dengan setan kecil itu?”

“Ya. Dia ingin dibantu mengerjakan panel komiknya, menggantikan Tazaki yang pulang kampung.”

“Dan kau minta balasan dengan cara itu, huh?” Hatano menebak kelanjutan alasan Marie.

“Ya. Benar.”

“Seharusnya aku tidak ragu Jitsui terlibat.”

Hatano tertegun. Dia membayangkan seringai licik Jitsui. Apa yang nanti akan dikata Miyoshi? Jangan-jangan, Jidat Lebar itu juga tahu hal ini?

Mereka masih berdiri berhadapan. Marie tidak terlihat gugup atau malu-malu. Setelah sepakat untuk duduk di atas bangku bersama, Hatano bertanya, “Nah, sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?”

Hatano tidak pandai menyambung pembicaraan dengan wanita. Dia menyesali ketiadaan campur tangan Kaminaga.

“Tidak ada.”

“Tidak ada?”

“Hmm...” Marie mengangguk. “Sudah kuungkap semua kan? Puisi itu ... butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkan konsepnya loh.”

“Kau penyuka bintang?”

“Tentu. Aku senang melihat bintang.” Marie mendongak pada langit malam. Dia membayangkan di masa depan, ada Hatano yang menemani malamnya beserta konversasi bintang dan cangkir kopi.

“Baru kusadari metafora bintang bisa lebih indah dari bintang itu sendiri.”

“Puisimu bagus.” Hatano memuji. “Kau berbakat. Apakah nilaiku cukup?”

“Terima kasih. Punyamu lebih bagus. Aku senang akhirnya bisa membalas (puisi)mu.”

"Terima kasih juga sudah menulis puisi itu untukku."

Hatano bersiap untuk yang berikutnya.

“Ada yang ingin kutanyakan,” kata Hatano. “Kekasihmu tahu hal ini?”

“Kekasih?” Marie tertawa. Tidak menyangka Hatano berpikir seperti itu. “Aku tidak punya.”

Hatano sama terkejut. “Lalu yang beredar itu─”

“Ah ... Penjaga konter itu ya? Kami hanya kenalan. Kebetulan dia dari Jerman. Ada rasa persaudaraan di kalangan sesama pendatang.”

Hatano merasa lega. Percaya pada gosip itu bahaya. Efeknya bisa merugikan diri sendiri. Andai saja dia punya keberanian untuk klarifikasi langsung pada Marie ... Lagi-lagi dia ditelan keraguan.

Hening.

Hatano mendongak, memandang langit bertabur bintang.

Marie adalah perempuan yang dipilih bintang. Dan puisi itu datang sebagai jembatan.

“Hatano ...”

Marie mengulurkan tangan. Dia mencermati sosok Hatano. Cahaya temaram lampu taman jatuh menimpa wajah pemuda itu, menimbulkan efek yang mengesankan.

“Lepaskan perangkap kata-kata itu. Kau mau?”

Hatano mengangguk. Diterimanya uluran tangan Marie. Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Senyum yang menghias wajah Marie, lebih indah dari seribu rasi bintang.

“Pasti ... Dan kau tak butuh jembatan. Datanglah langsung padaku dan katakan semuanya, Marie.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hadiah ultah yang terlambat, sebagai permohonan maaf karena minggu lalu lupa nggak ngucapin selamat (awalnya mau sama Sya aja tapi terus kepikiran buat rame-rame bareng yang lain) semoga suka ya!  
> Maaf juga (nggak bilang-bilang) kalau ambil cerita “sebelum fajar menjelang” buat dipakai fan-fanfiksi. Karena aku cuma inget fandom yang mempertemukan kita :-)  
> Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga sukses, panjang umur dan bermanfaat bagi diri sendiri maupun orang lain (lancar wisuda-nya nanti ya) mba Bil!  
> /send virtual hug  
> XD


End file.
